


Braids

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Other, inspired by episode 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: The twins spend some time together.





	

Vex sat patiently as her twin brother ran his fingers through her dark hair, separating it into three sections. She closed her eyes and smiled contently. She loved these times, when it was just the two of them. Braiding each other's hair had always been their thing; a way of showing their affection for each other.She tilted her head back, allowing her brother's deft fingers better access to her hair. She yelped as he tugged a little too hard on it. Perhaps she had spoken too soon.

"Sorry, sorry," Vax murmured. He brushed his thumb over where he had pulled too hard to sooth any pain there, however slight it might be.

"It's fine." Vex'ahlia answered. She reached her hand back and patted her brother's knee. Or tried to at least. It took her a couple of tries before she finally made contact.

"Done." Vax'ildan said. He repositioned Vex's feathers over her ear and draped the braid over her shoulder.

Vex ran her fingers over her braid and smiled. She leaned back into his lap and looked up at him. "Thank you, brother," She reached up and tugged one of his smaller braids that she had done earlier. "Your hair looks so barren. Maybe we should put some beads in it."

Vax smiled back at her and ran his fingers over her forehead. "Beads? Wouldn't you prefer matching feathers?" He said teasingly.

Vex'ahlia gasped excitedly. "Yes!" She tugged one of her feathers loose. With it in hand, she sat up and stared at Vax'ildan appraisingly.

"Vex'ahlia, I was kidding." Vax said. He held his hands up to keep her at bay.

Vex pouted. "Please?" 

Vax'ildan rolled his eyes. "Vex, your puppy eyes don't work on me." She continued to pout and look at him pleadingly. Vax sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine."

Vex clapped her hands happily. She got onto her knees and leaned forward. She carefully placed the feather into one of the small braids that ran along Vax's head, patting it down to make sure it stayed. Vex leaned back to inspect her work. "There!"

"Happy?" Vax asked. 

Vex leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Absolutely. Now they'll really have trouble telling us apart!" It was a running joke between them about how often their friends confused their names.

Vax wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "Indeed they will."


End file.
